Sunspots
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: A few years after the mane six have passed on, the fillies of their time has grown up. But their adulthood will be a little rougher than the past few generations when a certain princess becomes enraged with new trends. Celestia becomes imprisoned in her own body. Will these six mares find the new Elements of Harmony and defeat Solar Flare before Equestria falls forever?


**Hey! It's LucidityAcheived! I wrote this a while ago and thought I'd put it up for the sake of uploading something. **

**Just so you know, this takes place a little while after the mane six pass away, and won't include OCs. It's sort of like the first episode, except with the foals in ponyville. A few changes might be made, but you'll see. **

**I hope some people review my story. I haven't gotten a review in a while. Also tell me any errors and I'll fix them. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Prolouge_

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.  
Throughout the day side of Canterlot Castle, and within the corridor connecting the two sisters' towers, the sound of golden horseshoes hitting neat tiled floors could be heard.  
Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.  
Celestia sighed. It was mid-afternoon. She had begun using her powers to slowly let the sun grow closer to completing another cycle, while Luna raised the moon in turn. Another cycle, another memory brought back from 1100 years ago, before Nightmare Moon, before things turned for the worse.  
(flashback)  
We see the bustling and busy streets of Canterlot. Ponies everywhere have something to do, somewhere to be, or somepony to see. A young mare, around an adults age, is flying with the pegasus ponies visiting from Las Pegasus, Cloudsdale, or wherever high quality but expensive goods are needed. This mare was different, for a donut as golden as the sun itself was floating in front of her, missing a few crumbs here and there due to her gluttonous appetite and impatience. That would be evened out eventually. Another pastry was with her as well. In contrast to the Golden Dawn Donut Celestia was trying to preserve for later, this was as dark as night. It was a Midnight Blossom Cookie. Dark chocolatey goodness engulfed in rich creamy chocolate icing with a few cresent moon sprinkles.  
Luna always liked cookies. Celestia always liked donuts. Cookies were to Luna her job and passion. The moon. She would often take a few bites and exclaim, "Tia! I made a cresent moon!" And, being the sister she was, Celestia would congradulate her for being so creative.  
Donuts. Wonderful donuts. Any cakey food, actually. Wonderful. It was all so delictable and wonderful. Celestia loved sugar, in fact, if she ate as much as she did now back then-  
To put it nicely, if she were a sin, she would be sloth.  
Luna, was so quiet. Nopony knew what sin or virtue she was, due to being the other one. The last one on the wall. The nearly nonexsistant one. Celestia pondered how her thoughts went from pudding and high fat foods, to deep thoughts. She snapped herself out of it.  
Celestia landed in a theatre. She and Luna had gotten front row seats for their favorite play, the elements. A silly old legend it was, but an entertaining and upbeat play that sure did rank in the bits!  
She handed Luna her cookie. It was rare to get her up before noon, but when she was, she coped quit well with being the only young foal who was allowed to roam only an older sister.  
"Tia, look! I made it again!"  
(flashback end?)

The good days. The long stretch of time when everypony loved the sun. Light side has donuts and a world of health, happiness, and wishes. Everypony was so happy.

"Cookies, please!" The high pitched squekey voice rang in celestias head. Those cookies. Darkness. Thats what was cool.

More fillies wore dark clothing. More colts sported Manehawks. More moonlight walks and crazy parties, what was it called? Raves. Every. Single. Frickin. Night.  
When celestia was trying to sleep, heavy bass from dubclop music would play. The vibrations would travel to the ground. What is the ground connected to? Celestia's tower. Whats inside the tower? A very angry sun goddess whose trying to sleep!  
Celestia paced faster. Clipclopclipclop.  
The moon was up. The stars were out. She calmed down her mind focusing on the wall. The memories and paranoia seemed to flow through that wall. The same exact wall that helped her concentrate on lowering the sun. Each time the task was to be done, each time the thoughts flowed back.  
After an hour of restless slumber, Celestia woke up to ponies cheering. Oontz oontz oontz oontz wubwuwuwub.  
She groaned before covering her face with a pillow.  
This was going to be a long night.

(dream)  
Huh?  
Who am I?  
Celestia felt pain. The area around was fuzzy and mysterious. A mind thing. Perfect! Just what she needed! More mrmories. This was different.  
Burning hot hooves contacted her white flesh. She pulled away ftom the pain. A scar was imprinted on her shoulders. There was a symbol. It was...a...a...  
A flash. Burning hot pain. A fading call for help.

This is what moments in your mind can do.

* * *

**I sort of need help. I will add a message at the top of this once the submissions are over:**

**I need to assign fillies the elements of harmony. I want to use Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom as mares, but I would appreciate voting and stuff. **

**So here's what I'm doing, I will post a poll on my profile and take votes from reviews here. To vote on my profile, you know what to do. To vote in the reviews, here's what I need: **

**_Assign the Cutie Mark Crusaders and three other fillies in the show an element that matches their personality._  
**

**_Suggestions on the cutie marks if they are still blank flanks._**

**_Any suggestions on the futures of the ponies. (I.E. Applebloom opened a paint store, Twist is a world famous candy maker,)_**

**_OC submissions that may help them during their journey. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE ALL OC's GIVEN! And don't beg._**

**_Anything else._**

**If you don't submit and don't like how it turns out, deal with it. **

**BYE!**


End file.
